Egyption Curse
by kitkathampster
Summary: While exporling a tomb in Epypt a Weasley gets shot with an unknown dart with horrible side affects. Will Hermione be able to keep it together to help him recover or will she buckle under the pressure. Rated T to be safe.
1. The unknown trap

Chapter 1: The unknown trap

"Be careful everyone, there are some hidden traps down here" Bills deep voice called out into the darkness as he used his wolf senses to find a way along the small cramped tunnel as the darkness surrounded the group.

It had been two full years since the fall of the evil Lord Voldemort who had been defeated by the great and mighty Harry Potter, Harry along with Hermione and the Weasley's were currently visiting Bill and Fleur in the always hot and sunny Egypt having the much needed holiday they desired. In the two years since Voldemorts fall the many witches and wizards who survived had been working none stop to rebuild the once proud Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry where the final battle took place, sadly most of the school had been destroyed in the fight.

Once the school had been rebuilt Molly declared it was time for a holiday but Bill had unfortunately not been able to take time off work, not wanting her oldest son to miss out Molly organised a trip to Egypt. It was nearing the end of the fun packed holiday when Bill took them into the tomb of the last pharaoh to rule over Egypt.

"Ow…that was my foot" Someone shouted into the silent darkness around them, the call echoed down the long walls of the cramped tunnel.

"Bill said to watch out you bozo…" A twin insulted

"…yer you bozo, watch out" The other twin finished, their voices were so similar that in the dark it was hard to tell who called out first, stupid twin thing.

"I'm not a bozo…" Ron defended "…you're the bozo"

"Stop it boys" Molly scolded stopping the argument in it's tracks before it got out of hand.

"They started it" Ron muttered under his breath as the group made slow progress in the dark tunnels.

"It's times like this that I'm glad I don't have kids yet" Bill joked to his dad who followed behind his oldest son.

"But not for long my dear brother…" Charlie called from the back "…Fleur is six months is she not" Bill just laughed as he carried on walking in the cramped tunnel. It felt like a lifetime of scampering though the too small tunnel but finally Bill's deep voice joined the sound of many shuffling feet in the pitch black darkness.

"We're here…" Bill called pulling his wand out of his pocket and pointing it upwards "…but be careful when you…" Bill was interrupted by a loud dull thud as it echoed around them.

"Who was that?" Molly asked worried hoping all of her many children were alright, she make her way though the darkness trying to find her hurt child.

"I'm alright mum…" A voice answered after a deep groan "…thought I was fully out of the tunnel, bashed my head is all"

"Lumos" Bill muttered as the tip of his wand lit up basking the whole chamber with blinding light. Hermione had to cover her dark chocolate eyes from the sudden brightness from the wand; her eyes being used to the darkness did not welcome the sudden brightness, once Hermione's eyes had adjusted to the now brightly lit room she looked round.

The big group were standing in a large open chamber all four walls were brightly and beautifully painted each one telling a different story, one showed a story of a crop season without rain and how a famine took the lives of many innocent people, another showed the day the Pharaoh took power over Egypt and how he ruled with an unforgiving fist. Pushed up against the walls were two ornate golden statues, one of the pharaoh himself and one of what Hermione thought was his wife, over by the far wall there were two beautifully crafted gold coffins with Osiris visibly standing out at the base; Hermione shivered at the thought of the mummified bodies that lay wrapped up inside.

The Pharaohs many treasures and prized belongings were scattered around the tomb, all ready to take them into the afterlife with him; even the mummified remains of his much loved cat.

"Be careful…" Bill warned as he stepped around a loose tile on the floor "…there are traps around here" Bill's eyes focused onto the troublesome twins Fred and George who had congregated around one of the coffins.

It wasn't every day that you got smuggled into a resting place of a king so Hermione took this chance to slowly look around the tomb, amassment dancing in her brown orbs. Hermione moved closer to one particular part of the wall when it caught her attention with its bright and amazing colours, it showed the pharaoh with his wife and their many children, as she took a step forward a shout made her freeze her in her tracks.

"Fred, George. What did Bill just say?" Molly shrieked at the twins as she thundered towards them, Hermione's vision followed Molly's angry gaze until her eyes fell upon the two troublemakers of the family both looking rather sheepish. Fred and George had been examining one statue in particular, the arm of the statue was sticking out in front of it in a salute fashion with George's hand hovering just over it. Both of them turned hastily when their mother called and tried to portray the most innocent looks they could onto their faces, it did not work.

"We were only looking mum" Fred said reassuring his mother

"Yer, we wouldn't touch anything that would be stupid" George informed Molly taking a step away from the statue and the temptation it gave him. Hermione giggled when she noticed what could only be Ron's boot mark on George's foot; the poor boy had such big feet and still hadn't got the knack of not standing on people's feet.

While Molly informed her sons that looking means with their eyes not with their hands Hermione heard a fast sharp intake of breath from behind her, it was almost like a gasp but faster and with a slight hiss. Her brown wavy hair flipped when the brown eyed beauty span around to look at what had made the sudden noise. Charlie was standing with one foot in front of him as if he was walking over; the foot in front was on a stone slap which looked slightly lower then the ones surrounding it. He had a shocked look plastered to his already ghostly pale face; this made his flame red hair stand out more along with the few freckles he had on his nose and cheeks. Charlie's normally bright green eyes were dull, unfocused and glazed over, Hermione took a hesitant step forward, concern shining in her eyes.

"Charlie, are you ok?" She asked, her voice thick with worry. Over the last two years they had formed a strong friendship, many a time working on the same part of Hogwarts together; Charlie had even helped Hermione over come her fear of heights and the two would regularly go flying for the fun of it, he was even teaching her the basic rules of Quidditch.

Hermione lunged forward when Charlie's legs gave way from under his own body weight and his large frame fell towards the floor. Hermione's wand landed on the floor with a dull clunk, she had dropped it in her hast to prevent Charlie from falling onto his face possibly doing even more damage.

"Charlie" Bill cried running over to help Hermione support his younger brother, Bill had been alerted to the sudden change when Hermiones wand hit the floor with a clatter and hurried right over. With Bills much needed help Hermione was able to gently lower Charlie onto the cold and dusty floor where no more damage could be done, Hermione supported Charlie's neck as they lowered him to the ground preventing his head from hitting floor and splitting open. Hermione removed her supporting hand when something knocked against it, with a gentle caress she lifted his head once more to see there was something there that should be.

"Bill…" Hermione said in a panic as she took a loser look "…there's something in the back of Charlie's neck" With the help of Harry and Ron the four of them lifted Charlie's upper body so it looked like he was sitting up, Bill brushed off as much dust as possible before he could get a proper look at the back of Charlie's neck. Bills careful hands pulled the mystery object from Charlie's neck to inspected it in his hand, when he couldn't work out what it ment he pocketed the object.

"We need to get him out…" Bill said as he lowered Charlie down again, this time his mother Molly rushed forward and rested her sons head in her lap "…and quickly" Molly sat there looking at her son, her gentle fingers brushing his hair from his face

"Will my baby be ok?" She asked with tears of worry running down her face, they had been so lucky not to lose any family in the war but many had lost everything; had they really come this far only to lose a son here. Charlie was now shivering in his mothers lap as his hair stuck to his face, beads of sweat followed the contours of his skin as the salty liquid ran down his face, his body was drenched in a cold sweat as everyone watched on worried.

"He is not a baby mum" Fred joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yer mum, he is 28" George joined in. Their father gave both boys a stern look before moving over to his worried wife.

Hermione was frozen with shock and fear as she looked down at Charlie, one of her closest friends was laying on the floor of an old tomb as his lie ebbed away. She couldn't, she wouldn't let him die here, after everything that's happened it can't end here, it won't end here. She looked round at the other faces in the room; taking the time to look closely at each one, all of them were filled with concern and worry, Ginny and Molly both had tears in their eyes as they looked down at the second eldest Weasley son.

Hermione's brain kicked into over drive thinking up all the possible ways she could help, when an idea came into her head; also known as a light bulb moment she leaped into action with no time to waste. Hermione laid on the floor beside Charlie her clothes getting dusty in the process, resting her head onto his chest she snuggled up to him as she wrapped his arm around her. Everyone looked down confused when she wrapped her arms as tight as she could around him.

"Bill…" The brother in question looked to Hermione, seeing the determination blaze in her eyes "…you said only two people can apparate out of a tomb due to the wards and charms" Bill nodded still looking confused.

"Yes but it's still highly dangerous you can't be…" Bill exclaimed when Hermione fixed him with the most intense stare he had ever seen "...you are"

"See you at the hotel" Hermione called as she got ready to apparate.

"WAIT…" Molly shouted before the two could leave. Hermione turned to the older women and watched as she hesitated what to say, the words stuck to the tip of Mollys tongue as her mouth open and closed a few times "…please take care, I don't want to loose you to"

Hermione offered the mother like figure a small smile as she clung tightly to Charlie's body and with a pop she apparated from the hard dusty floor of the tomb onto the soft bed in Charlie's hotel room.


	2. First night of uncertainty

Chapter 1: The unknown trap

Chapter 2: First night of uncertainty 

Hermione rushed around the small room to help Charlie, bumping into the cream walls in her haste. She pulled Charlie's clothes off throwing them on the soft blue carpet, leaving only his boxers and covered him in a blanket from the bottom of the bed. After going into the bathroom to find a cloth and a bowl of warm water, Hermione returned to Charlie's side and mopped his brow of cold sweat. Charlie was still shivering and had begun muttering under his breath. Hermione could not prevent warm tears from running down her face.

"It's ok Charlie" She muttered into his ear "I'm here, your safe now" Hermione repeated this over and over again for just over an hour. Due to the charms on the tombs it was too risky to apparate in or out of the tombs; they were to apparate only as a last resort. Hermione was just replacing the water when Mrs Weasley ran into the room and to Charlie's other side. Fresh tears leaked down the original tear tracks on her cheeks as she looked down at her son. Not long after Mr Weasley and the rest of the family including Harry walked into the small room, it was now rather cramped.

"Anything new 'Mione?" Bill asked his eyes not moving from his brother lying on the bed, still shivering.

"He is now muttering, I can't make it out but it's like he is in a different world" Hermione replied dapping at his forehead again. Bill continued looking at his brother for a moment longer before leaving the room.

"Will he be ok mum?" Ginny asked her voice breaking slightly. Ginny's eyes were on Charlie, slightly blurred from the unshed tears, hoping that he would be ok.

"I'm not sure" Mrs Weasley said in defeat "I just don't know" Ginny's gaze left Charlie to look at her father in vain, just hoping that there would be a smile on his face telling them that this was nothing, Charlie would be up and about in no time. When she saw the sadness in his face the tears broke thou. They feel freely down her cheeks leaving tracks of moisture. Fred, George, Ron and Harry took a broken Ginny back to her room. Hermione was beyond anger when Percy had come into the room, he sat down and started to read. She was about to shout at him when she noticed the title on the books spine 'Egyptian traps and poisons.'

"Calm down darling, its ok, nothing will hurt you" Mrs Weasley said rather worried. Hermione looked back at Charlie who was tossing in the bed his muttering was louder and from his tone of voice he was panicking; his body was once again covered in a cold sweat. Mr Weasley and Percy ran over, Percy with Hermione on Charlie's left and Mr Weasley with his wife on the other. They watched in horror as Charlie started to toss and turn violently, it looked like he was trying to fight something off. To prevent Charlie getting hurt all four of them held onto his arms and legs, however this was the wrong thing to do as Charlie's eyes opened in fear and he started shouting.

"Let go of me" He shouted trying to free himself from their grip. Hermione just looked down at him in shock; Charlie did not recognise who they were. Hermione's heart was being ripped in two seeing one of her most dear friends in this state. Charlie was trying to get away not knowing who they were and that they were trying to help him. In one brief moment their eyes met, green on brown, fear and shock. However Hermione could see a flash of hope behind the fear. Mr and Mrs Weasley tried to calm Charlie down but he just struggled ageist them more and when Percy tried he just shouted louder.

"Charlie" She called "Charlie it's 'Mi" Their eyes locked onto each others. "Charlie its ok, you're safe. Please calm down you are going to get hurt" Charlie calmed down a little but now there was disbelief in his eyes. "Charlie it's me 'Mi. We have just spent the last two years rebuilding Hogwarts. Please believe me" The tossing slowed considerably and he stopped shouting. "Your ok Charlie your safe" Charlie stopped moving altogether. No one removed their grip until they were sure it would not happen again. Hermione was the first to move her hands, she reached out for the cloth and wiped softly at his chest and face to remove the cold sweat. Charlie's eyes were closed again, his muttering was no more then a whisper, his head was tilting to his left side as if looking at Hermione. It was Percy who spoke first.

"I will go tell Bill" With a swish of his clock he was out the door.

"Hermione" Mrs Weasley called "Why don't go get something to eat, you look worn out." She said lovingly "We will keep an eye on Charlie"

"Thanks but I'm not hungry" She replied "I will however have a small nap." Hermione moved from Charlie's side and curled up on the small sofa chair. "I will need to be close in case it happens again. I was the only one who could clam him down" She looked at Charlie one last time before settling down for an uneasy sleep.

--

"Utter rubbish" Bill was sitting at his desk reading though some books that might help him. Every tomb used a different poison on a dart it just identifying which one it was. In frustration he slammed the book shut and threw it across the room. It landed on the stone floor with a loud bang while dust flew in different directions.

"Bill can I come in?" A timid voice asked. Bill looked up to see Percy standing in the middle of the door way looking extremely nevus.

"Yer, What is it?" Bill answered angrily while opening another book. Hopefully this one would be more help. "It's Charlie" Bill's head snapped up faster then before, his neck clicked as he did so. "After you left something happened" He was looking at Bill scared that he would throw a book at him "He started to toss violently, when we pined him down to prevent him getting hurt he opened his eyes and shouted at us. It was only when 'Mione started talking did he start to calm down. It was like he did not recognise any of us. It was like he was hallucinating" Percy walked towards the door, before he left he said one more thing "Just thought you would what to know".


	3. New developments

Chapter 1: The unknown trap

Chapter 3: New developments

It had been three days since Charlie had been shot with the dart. Hermione could be found in her usual spot by Charlie's side with a cloth in hand, her body still numb from the first shouting match. The only time she left his side was to use the loo. Charlie's condition had not changed much the only difference was the shouting had become much more frequent. Everyone was doing something to help. Mr and Mrs Weasley would spend a lot of time with Hermione at Charlie's bedside, helping Hermione look after his body. Bill was reading book after book about known poison darts used in tombs. Percy was going back and forth from the local library laden with books, reading about traps in tombs using darts. Fred had a book constantly in his face looking for poisons that had shouting as an affect, he was once found asleep with a book resting open on his face. George was researching about poisons that had the affect of hallucinating; his eyes were a burled as they raced across the pages. Ron looking for poisons that brought on muttering, he was also muttering under his breath as he read. Harry and Ginny looking for poisons that could bring on a cold sweat, Harry had his arm around Ginny reading his own book. Harry hardly left Ginny's side as she would suddenly break down in tears. Everyone could be found with a book in their hands even when eating.

After everyone's help Bill had only four poisons left it was just finding the right one, hopefully today would be the day.

Hermione was sitting next to Charlie reading her favourite Jane Austin book when it happened. Charlie was sleeping for once with out any muttering when his eyes snapped open and he grasped Hermione's wrist making her drop the book in shock.

"'Mi" He muttered barley over a whisper.

"Charlie, Bill is so close to the answer. Please just keep fighting" A single tear ran down her cheek as she looked down at him. Charlie tightened his grip on Hermione and pulled her closer to him, kissing the tear away.

"Only if you keep talking to me" He said with a strained voice. His grip loosened and he fell back onto the soft bedding and back into the muttering state, still facing her. It happened so fast Hermione did not know if it was real or if her mind had made it up to lesion her pain. It was at this point Fred and George walked into the room with a tray of food when they saw Hermione leaning over Charlie with a book on the floor and Charlie's hand loosely around Hermione's wrist.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked while George put the tray down and left to go get Bill. Hermione was still too shocked to notice that they had walked in the room. She jumped when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, what was that?" Hermione asked trying to control her heartbeat

"Are you ok?" Fred asked again.

Charlie woke up, he gripped my wrist" Hermione said while Charlie's hand slipped on her smooth skin and flopped onto the bed beside him.

"Ok George has gone to get Bill" Fred picked the forgotten tray and placed it on the bed next to Hermione. "Try and eat something. It will do you good"


	4. I know what it is

Chapter 1: The unknown trap

Chapter 4: I know what it is

"'Mione tell me what happened exactly?" Hermione turned towards the incoming Bill as he rushed towards her, the door banging against the wall in his haste.

"Well" She started "I was reading when I felt someone grip my wrist, I dropped my book in shock." She said trying recall what happened. "He called my name and he was looking at me like he was back to normal, like nothing happened" She paused for a brief moment "I told him that you were close to finding the poison and he would be well soon and to keep fighting until then, A tear ran down my face, he pulled me towards him, kissed it away and said that he would keep fighting if I carried on talking to him. Then he went back to before" She looked up at Bill. "Is that a good thing?" Bill did not answer; he just looked at his brother before looking at the door. With in seconds Mrs Weasley had come though the door and was by Charlie's side again, like she did everyday before. "'Mione you better get some rest" Bill said before leaving heading back to work. Hermione did as Bill said; she moved towards the chair, her body feeling heavy but her heart a little lighter.

--

She did not know how long she had been asleep when she was woken by a voice calling her name.

"'Mi" As she became more aware of her surroundings she could tell it was a male voice.

"'Mi" She sat bolt up right before rushing to his side. It was Charlie's voice.

"'I'm here Charlie" Once his green eyes had found Hermione he spoke again.

"Where is Bill?" His voice was still strained. She could not believe it.

"Bill is in his office trying to help you" She looked at Mrs Weasley, she was just as shocked. So this was real.

"Ok can you…." Charlie did not get to finish as he groaned.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Hermione asked panicked.

"My side, it feels like its not there" Then he groaned louder. Hermione was to busy with Charlie to notice Mrs Weasley leave the room to go get Bill.

"It's ok, let me have a look" Hermione moved the covers to his waist. On his left side he had a large pitch black patch; it looked like it was dead. When Charlie looked down he shouted in fear.

"What the hell is that" Charlie shouted.

"Calm down Charlie" Hermione tried while reaching for his hand.

"Calm down" Charlie thundered "What the hell is this" To Hermione's relief Bill came into the room.

"Charlie I need you to relax" Bill said but Charlie was too worked up to hear what anybody said.

"Charlie please Bill needs to take a look" Hermione begged. Charlie was just shouting louder.

"Charlie" Mrs Weasley tried in the tone that would render Voldemort cowering into a corner, but this did not work. Charlie shouted even louder when the black patch got bigger. Hermione acted on an impulse, she pulled herself on the bed and pushed her body against Charlie's. She could see Bill and Mrs Weasley look at her confused again out the corner of her eye. She could feel the well defined muscles of his chest and stomach from dragon keeping against her own small body. Putting as much as she could into it, she pulled Charlie towards her and kissed him. He froze for a moment unsure what to do before returning the kiss. His arms dropped and wrapped them self around Hermione's small frame. As he pulled her closer there were no room between their bodies. One of his arms stroked up her back to her neck, what Hermione did not think though was Charlie might kiss back. She felt a light pull on her neck when Charlie tried to deepen the kiss, which she gladly aloud. When they broke the kiss Hermione spoke.

"Charlie please lay down; Bill needs to have a look" Hermione pulled herself reluctantly from his arms so he could lie down. Once he had lied down Hermione placed her small hand with in his large one, every so often he would squeeze her hand when it felt uncomfortable. After ten minutes of prodding Bill jumped up.

"I know what it is" He said in delight

"Charlie, Bill knows what it is." Hermione informed him. Her heart swelled to double its normal size feeling lighter then it had ever been before, new tears running down her face. Charlie just smiled at her before falling back into his muttering state.


	5. Will it work

Chapter 1: The unknown trap

Chapter 5: Will it work

It was six hours later when Bill returned to a worn out Hermione who had to help Charlie with four shouting matches, with a bottle of red liquid in his hand. He sat by Hermione before saying anything, by now everyone was back in the room around Charlie.

"You need to wake him" Bill was fiddling with the bottle when he spoke.

"Charlie" Hermione gently awoke him, his muttering picking up again "Charlie wake up" When Charlie slowly stirred she felt a slight tug at her hair and looked to see Bill put one of her hairs into the bottle. Once Charlie was fully awake Bill handed the bottle to Charlie who just raised to his eye level and looked at it confused.

"He needs to drink it"

"Charlie" She said kindly "You need to drink it" She looked at Charlie encouragingly. "Drink it Charlie" Hermione rested her hand on his arm. Charlie still looked unsure. "Charlie please drink it, it will help you" Charlie looked back to the bottle still looking confused at it. "Charlie" A tear fell down her face, this got Charlie's attention. He reached out and wiped it away "Please drink it for me" Charlie still looked unsure but raised it to his lips; taking one last look at Hermione he downed it. His facial expressions changed so rapidly that Hermione could not help but laugh. It was uncertainty to disgust to slight pain back to disgust.

"Remind me to kill whoever made this 'Mi" Charlie called passing the bottle to Hermione "It's revolting, it's like aunt Mai's homemade dragon pox remedy" Every Weasley looked sympathetic.

"He will need to rest for now" Bill said by Hermione's side still looking at Charlie.

"Get some rest Charlie" Charlie did as was asked and lied down. He looked lovingly at Hermione before he fell asleep but it was different then before. He was not muttering but his eye lids kept fluttering and his body shock every so often.

"Did it work?" Hermione asked hoping this was all part of the process.

"Don't know" Bill replied his voice evident that he willed every fibre of his being that it would work. "We will find out when he wakes up"

"What do you mean?" Mrs Weasley asked looked between Bill and Hermione like a tennis match.

"What was on the dart was one of the worst poisons I have seen in a tomb. It was designed to make the victim hallucinate while it attacked the vital organs while giving you what you needed to keep you only just alive. After the first stage you stop hallucinating all the time, at times you can talk but you would still be in constant pain. It would be slow and painful; it would take about a month to die" He looked at Hermione before continuing "Lucky for us we had 'Mione. As she was the first person Charlie heard after the poison hit him, he took comfort from her and listened to her. In his head she was the only one helping" He then began to usher everyone but Hermione out of the room, knowing that she would be the only one who would put up a fight if he tried to make her. "Now we better give Charlie some space, 'Mione you know where I am if you need me." Bill said, leaving Hermione by Charlie's bedside.


	6. Charlie

Chapter 1: The unknown trap

Chapter 6: Charlie

Hermione awoke again to having her name being called. She opened her eyes to find she had fallen asleep with her head in her arms on the bed. She lifted her head with sleep still in her eyes felling groggy. Once she was fully raised her eyes met with a pair of brightly shining green eyes.

"Morning sleepy"

"How are you felling?" Hermione asked wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Much better thanks. Look" Charlie showed Hermione the now nearly gone black patch on his side. Hermione started to cry and threw herself at Charlie wrapping her arms around his neck, holding on tightly. "Thanks 'Mi" Charlie whispered into her ear. She pulled back to look at his face confused.

"What do you mean; there is no need to thank me. You would have done the same."

"I know but still, thanks. You helped me in a way no one else could" Charlie looked down while his ears blushed. "I don't know if anybody has told you but your friendship does mean more then anything to me. And after how you calmed me down you probably know my little secret as well"

Now that Hermione thought about it. The whole time they were working on Hogwarts Charlie would always be with her sometimes she could feel him right behind her, brush past her and even place a hand on her hip holing her in place when she was unsteady. She smiled when she remembered the incident with her boyfriend at the time, Mark. He would always argue that she was wasting her time on rebuilding Hogwarts, after one particular argument he had hit her and within a flash Charlie was next to her making sure she was ok. Mark was in St Mongos for quite a while after all the hexes Charlie had thrown at him.

"Your voice was the only one that I could hear and it kept me fighting and hoping that someone would work out what it was. So that is why I'm thanking you" Charlie pulled her into a bone crushing hug, holding her to him. Hermione gripped tighter and climbed onto the bed. While he had his chance Charlie softly kissed at Hermione's exposed neck. Hermione moaned before she could prevent it.

"Oh"

"My"

"God" Fred and George alternated, looking at the two on the bed. Hermione and Charlie looked to the doorway, shocked that they had be caught

"Mum" They shouted "Charlie and 'Mione are making out" Geroge rushed out the room trying to get away. Charlie and Hermione laughed when Fred walked into the door frame as he had closed him eyes trying to tease them, Fred shock his head and ran after his twin.

"You do realise that your mum would believe that" Hermione pointed out laughing at their flushed ears, they even blush the same.

"Knowing our luck. Well we don't what to dissapoint anyone" Charlie pulled Hermione closer to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. Hermione could feel Charlie's teeth graze her bottom lip begging for entrance. She smiled into the kiss when she allowed him.

(A.N. Well thats the end. I know it was a shortish story but don't worry. If you like this then look out of the sequel 'Unexpected'. Please review and tell me what you think. Kitkathampster)


End file.
